


Final Destination

by Tanaqui



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [33]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Awesome!Jakeverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Chavez find out the Army unit he'd infiltrated was being sent to Jericho—and what did he think when he heard the news?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Destination

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a discussion when reading the first draft of Scribbler's [When Two Rights Make A Wrong](http://archiveofourown.org/works/490529).

"We're re-prioritizing." Colonel Hoffman nodded toward the table; Chavez, maintaining the masquerade he'd kept up the last few weeks, joined Hoffman's officers as Lieutenant Goodman unrolled a map. "Heard about a border skirmish going on. Intel says there's a terror suspect in the area. We're to...."

The rest of Hoffman's orders washed over Chavez as a familiar network of roads and rivers was spread before him. "Jericho," he mouthed silently. The rally point he'd been aiming for for months—and now the Army was taking him right there.

"Questions?" Hoffman had finished his briefing.

Chavez jerked his head sharply. "What do we know about this terror suspect?" Given the lies Cheyenne was telling—Iran and North Korea might be culpable of many things, but the attacks weren't among them—just who did Hoffman's bosses think were the terrorists now? Because Chavez could think of a few people who ought to be in Jericho already, and he was no longer sure of their loyalties.

"Not much." Hoffman shrugged. "Likely we'll hear more when we've secured the area."

_What am I walking in to?_ Chavez wondered, following Hoffman and the others outside. _Who am I going to find? And who are_ they _taking orders from?_


End file.
